This invention relates to suspension units for motor vehicles and is particularly though not exclusively concerned with suspension units for motor cycles.
In a motorcycle rear wheel suspension unit, the spindle of the rear wheel of a motor cycle is usually mounted in a swing arm mounted on a pivot which is located adjacent to or coincident with the drive sprocket of the motor cycle engine. The drive sprocket is mounted on the output shaft of a gear box which with the engine is secured to or forms part of the motor cycle frame and a shock absorber or damper is mounted on each side of the rear wheel to the swing arm and to the motor cycle frame. In such an arrangement the damping force applied by each suspension unit varies in direct relation to the displacement of the rear wheel pivoted arm.